gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 371 - Crazy Scientist
Ch. 370 - Running of the bulls Ch. 372 - Love is in the Air CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Ensuring Travel to Romance in Paris Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Romance in Paris Time Warp 2. Vending Truck Place 4 Steampunk Vendor in the Garden 3. Answers Return to Neverworld Lagoon Find 12 hidden objects in Neverworld Lagoon 4. The Last Resort Return to Baku Street Sellers Find 12 hidden objects in Baku Street Sellers 5. Helping Hand Travel to The Show Begins Time Loop Match 12 details in The Show Begins Time Loop 6. Steampunk Streets Have 3 Overgrown Streets in the Garden Upgrade 1 Steampunk Vendor to Level 2 7. Quickfix Travel to Sunshine and Happiness Paradox Find 6 differences in Sunshine and Happiness Paradox 8. The Storyteller Travel to In a Land Far Away Find 12 hidden objects in In a Land Far Away 9. Crazy Scientist Travel to Meeting the Madman Find 12 hidden objects in Meeting the Madman 10. Dense Grass Upgrade 1 Overgrown Streets to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Steampunk Vendor to Level 3 11. Trouble Earn 18 total stars in Chapter # scenes Have 1 Majestic Clock Tower in the Garden 12. Complete Steampunk Street Lamp Collect the Steampunk Street Lamp and place it in your Garden 13. Town Hall Upgrade 1 Majestic Clock Tower to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Overgrown Streetsto Level 3 14. Overgrown Tower Upgrade 1 Majestic Clock Tower to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Majestic Clock Tower to Level 5 15. Build the City of Wonders Complete the City of Wonders Wonder 16. Crazy Scientist Roams Upgrade the City of Wonders to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Romance in Paris Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Romance in Paris Time Warp 3 Star The Show Begins Time Loop Earn 3 stars in The Show Begins Time Loop 3 Star In a Land Far Away Earn 3 stars in In a Land Far Away 3 Star Meeting the Madman Earn 3 stars in Meeting the Madman 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 371 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 371 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 371 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Ensuring Ch.371/S.1 - Romance in Paris Time Warp We are being warmly greeted... ... by the Time Warp itself But nothing to worry, we are just making sure that the wonders of the world are safe under our watch. How impudent of me! Never meant to disturb the couple in any way. Call me Mr. Brightside, because the Time Warp is fixed and they will thank me later for it. That's one good news. But we still have to follow up on the Paradox and Time Loop Quest:Answers Ch.128/S.2 - Neverworld Lagoon Thomas got some explaining to do. I just know where to find him Gee Eleanor..., you scared me there. I can be that way sometimes. By now, you must have known why amm I here for? I... I don't know Eleanor, you tell me. So, you are going to play it like that? Fine, I will play along. To a degree he knows about my visit. He is hiding something, saw him stutter? Quest:The Last Resort Ch.202/S.4 - Baku Street Sellers What? Enrique has dropped me a message. The mystery man has surfaced finally! Where have you been all this time? People are worried and why did you open a closed case? I can explain them, but I am running out of time now, I need you to fix this *Memory Eraser*. It just won't work anymore. Gee Enrique, I can't help much, this is still a prototype device, need some time to fix this. There's got to be a way to fix this. Aha! I know who can help! Quest:Helping Hand Ch.371/S.2 - The Show Begins Time Loop Chauncey is the only one who can help me. Well, if he couldn't I have to explain Eleamore about taking the device without any prior notice. Howdy Enrique! Did you know that dolphins have names for each other and address each other using unique whistle? Mind-blowing isn't it? What? Yes! But that's not what I am here for, I need you help with something. Anything for you my dear old friend! Quite the situation you have yourself into Enrique. Although there isn't much I can do about this, but, I know someone who can. Chauncey has given me some coordinates to a place. Meet me there, Agent. Quest:Quickfix Ch.371/S.3 - Sunshine and Happiness Paradox What? Time Loop is already taken care by Enrique? Alright then, let's fix the Paradox. Initiating the Paradox hotfix protocol, and... ... there you go! It's fixed. Enrique has been acting a bit weird lately isn't it? If I was a human, I would be worried Quest:The Storyteller Ch.371/S.4 - In a Land Far Away Borgsworth is *worried* about me? He is acting like a human more than a human. There once was a scientist, a crazy scientist, known for his crazy inventions. ... who lived in a land far away, so far that no human can reach. Hold up! Are you suggesting that we give this device to someone outside our fraternity? In a word, yes. Why? Do you have other options? Chauncey's right. If Eleanor knows about this, I am going to be in some deep trouble. Plus, we don't let some outsider know about our technologies. Quest:Crazy Scientist Ch.371/S.5 - Meeting the Madman Although I know this person only through stories. I don't know how crazy he is, but let's be careful. Is he the one we are after? Well for one, he does look crazy, and what's the deal with that grumpy cat? Never seen a cat that grumpy before. I don't think he even acknowledged our presence. He was too indulged in his work.